


Wolf Rising

by epsilonargus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Slight) Flangst, Anal Sex, Bestiality (Kind of), Blow Jobs, Bossy Jamie Potter, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Pining, Rimming, Submissive top Teddy Lupin, Well we all know it's Mutual Pining, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonargus/pseuds/epsilonargus
Summary: Teddy reluctantly agrees to let his best mate Jamie be with him during his werewolf transformation. The worst that could happen is Jamie running away. The best that could happen is Teddy with his dick in Jamie's arse - wait, what?





	Wolf Rising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> __  
> Prompt by gracerene:  
>   
> 
> _Bestiality (Kind of. Really it's sex with a transformed, sentient werewolf). Teddy's a werewolf and it took ages, but James has finally convinced Teddy to spend his wolfsbane-safe transformations with him. Teddy's more than a little surprised to realize his boyfriend doesn't smell like fear when seeing him as a wolf, but like lust._
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
> This is my first time taking part in HP Kinkfest, and attempting to write something kinky! I hope I've managed it okay. I deviated from the prompt slightly in that Ted and Jamie are not boyfriends yet, so there is a little pining involved. Hope you guys enjoy what I've come up with :)

Teddy is on fire: his skin is burning with the bites of a million fire ants, tearing and stretching over his bulging bones. He thinks he must be screaming, but he cannot be sure because every part of his body is shrieking. He hears his arms and legs cracking, and the thick, coarse fur that shoots through red, raw skin like thorns. He tastes the blood as his face breaks apart for a snout and a slavering maw filled with fangs.

As the pain dissipates, Teddy lies shivering on the hard stone floor, his eyes closed and his breathing ragged. The transformation takes a few minutes, but when every second is your body shattering apart, the few minutes stretch into centuries. It is a torture Teddy Lupin has suffered every month for all thirty years of his life, having inherited his father’s werewolf affliction.

The air is filled with the scent of blood, of burning wood smoke from the fireplace, and of Jamie Potter. Teddy’s werewolf side is acutely aware of a juicy prey nearby, the maddening hunger and rage of a beast prowling the small, dark room at the back of his mind the Wolfsbane Potion has locked it in to. But there is nothing to fear of the beast escaping; Teddy brews the potion himself, and he is well aware of its potency. No, the numbing chill spreading through his chest is entirely motivated by his human self.

Why the fuck did he agree to let Jamie watch him change? He should have refused, told him that there are boundaries, even if they are best mates. Too bloody late now; he has gone and showed him the creature that has lurked within Teddy all along. People run when they see a monster, and Jamie is the one constant in his life Teddy is always desperate to keep from leaving. He has fucked up.

‘Teddy?’ Jamie says quietly.

Even lying on the other side of the room, Teddy hears the tension taut in his friend’s voice, the hitch in his breath. He does not know what to do: what if he moves and his friend runs? It does not matter that he has tried to tell Jamie what he looks like as a werewolf. Nothing truly prepares a man for being locked up in a room with a fully-grown adult werewolf. He does not look like Teddy now, he is a massive wolf seen through the cracked, warped lens of a nightmare: overly long limbs and bulging, ropy muscles, and a beast’s dirty yellow eyes.

‘Teddy?’ Jamie says again, and there is worry in his voice now.

Teddy looks up. The last thing he wants Jamie to think is that the Wolfsbane Potion is not working. The other man is standing by the door; Teddy insisted that Jamie should be as far away as he can manage in this room. Jamie grips his wand tightly in a fist, his face grey and stony. He stares at Teddy, a muscle jumping in his jaw.

 _You blithering idiot_ , Teddy thinks. He is struggling to breathe now not so much because of the strain of changing, but for the ice water coursing in his veins. He wants to move, wants to run away – but where? In this form, he will only bring the Aurors down on him, and he will be charged for causing public alarm, no matter who his godfather is. But if he is thrown into Azkaban, then at least, he can avoid _this_ – the rejection that is to come from the person he loves most in this stupid world. It is hopeless.

Jamie swallows, the sound audible to Teddy’s werewolf ears. ‘How do I – you didn’t tell me what spells I can use. Our healing spells work on werewolves, right?’

 _Healing_ – Teddy raises his head a little higher. Jamie strides across the room, dropping to his knees right by Teddy’s head without a hint of wariness. He begins murmuring diagnostic spells, waving his wand over Teddy in the practised movements of a professional Quidditch player used to injuries on the pitch. His magic scrapes against Teddy’s werewolf skin, and the beast howls in protest.

Teddy pushes himself backwards, rearing up on his hind legs before he realises what he is doing. His stomach is churning, the taste of sulphur in his mouth. The werewolf in him does not like the touch of wizard magic. Jamie stares up at him, his mouth open in surprise. His shape is entirely blotted out by the shadow Teddy casts looming over him. Teddy draws back, pressing himself against the barred window, holding his front paws up, trying to tell Jamie wordlessly that he is not going to hurt him.

‘Sorry!’ Jamie blurts, holding his hands up as well. ‘I – I didn’t mean to hurt you. I – you didn’t tell me that you would get hurt, but I should have known – fuck, Teddy, what should I do?’

 _Hurt you?_ Merlin, does Jamie think he has hurt _him_? Why does he think Teddy has been hurt in the first place? Oh, the blood. _Of course._ He did not tell Jamie that the transformation is about as horrifying as the beast that emerges, because … well, he does not want his friend to be any more scared than he already must be. Except that he has underestimated his best friend. The man kneeling on the ground before him is more concerned for the blood-matted werewolf than his own human vulnerability.

Teddy slides down against the wall to his haunches. Holding Jamie’s gaze, he shakes his head with slow deliberateness. Jamie blinks, a crease between his brows.

‘You’re … you’re not hurt?’ he asks uncertainly.

Teddy nods, and points at the enormous claw-footed bathtub in the corner. Jamie looks over his shoulder and back at Teddy, his expression clearing.

‘You’re not bleeding anymore? It’s just blood?’ he says.

Teddy nods again, and slowly rises to his feet. Holding Jamie’s gaze, he walks over to the bathtub and clambers in rather clumsily; the werewolf is more used to moving around on all fours. The water is warm and sudsy, free of the cleaning spells that would hurt against Teddy’s wolf skin. He ducks his head beneath the water, the sound of rushing bubbles filling the silence in the room.

Things are not going nearly as badly as he has feared. Jamie did not run. Somehow, he is still here with Teddy. Hope is rising in Teddy’s chest, effervescent as the bubbles around him. He emerges from under the water to see Jamie on his feet. The other man is watching him, his arms loose by his side as if he is not quite sure what to do with himself. He looks away when their eyes meet, and casts around the room helplessly. He clearly decides to be useful, because he crosses the room to fetch a towel from the stack Teddy placed on a stool, and holds it out when Teddy gets out of the tub.

Teddy makes a noise – something between a whine and snort – doing his best to communicate without language. It is odd, silence between them. He cannot get Jamie to shut up most of the time. The younger man is always running his gob off about this Quidditch play they did at practice, or something ridiculous his family has done. Jamie is not scared of his werewolf form, but there is clearly something wrong; that is only to be expected.

‘Godric, let me do it. It’s painful watching you struggle,’ Jamie bursts out after a few minutes of watching Teddy struggle to dry himself without ripping the towel to shreds.

He grabs the towel from Teddy, and begins to rub the wolf down. Teddy hums, something akin to a laugh, closing his eyes and submitting himself to Jamie’s ministrations. How sad is it that he relishes how familiar it feels to be taken care of by Jamie? In all their years of friendship, the younger man has always been the one in charge: insisting that they build a tree house in the slanting tree in Teddy’s grandmother’s garden, strategizing their latest prank war against Fred and Louis, deciding that they would live together when Jamie graduated.

From nearly the very first moment they moved in together, Jamie badgered Teddy to let him be with him during his transformations. _It’s not like I can’t hear you from the next room, Teddy. We have been roommates for the three years! Bloody hell, aren’t I your best mate? Don’t you trust that I can handle it?_ And this time, Teddy caved.

‘How have you managed all this time?’ Jamie mutters under his breath.

By shaking it off, just like a dog, but that is not something that Jamie needs to know. Sitting on his haunches, he comes right up to Jamie’s shoulders. Jamie, who has the gangly Weasley height and a Beater’s muscular frame, seems like a goblin compared to his full werewolf girth and height. They do not speak, but the silence feels comfortable this time, as if Jamie is as soothed by the action of mothering someone as Ted is receiving it from him.

Jamie rubs the towel over the top of Teddy’s head, bringing it down around the neck, and their eyes meet. ‘You’re right,’ he says. ‘I _was_ scared watching you change. Not because you look fucking scary, which you do, but monsters, I can deal with. Got an E in Magical Creatures, didn’t I?’ He cringes, and looks away. ‘Sorry, that was inappropriate. I just – I don’t – I didn’t … I couldn’t have understood how much pain you would be in. I’m … I’m sorry.’

Sorry? _Sorry?_ James Potter is an absolute and utter twat. Where does he get off, feeling _sorry_ that he couldn’t understand Teddy’s pain? Teddy would suffer three lifetimes of being a werewolf than to ever allow Jamie to feel even a micron of his agony. He is a nutter, thinking that Ted’s pain is to be _understood_. And Teddy is himself a wanker for even dragging his friend in like this.

With his friends from school, with his colleagues, he has always maintained a careful distance. He can talk and laugh with them, but there are shades to him that no one could know – in particular, the bloodthirsty beast that lurks just beneath his skin. Jamie is the only one he could not keep out. He cannot quite remember when the little brother he ran after to yank out of trouble became the friend who pulled him along into chaos, but he remembers when he realised he is in trouble.

It was a year ago when Jamie came home shitfaced at three in the morning after a friend’s bachelor party. He staggered around the flat, knocking things over and guffawing loud apologies, making enough of a racket to rouse Teddy from his sleep. Teddy found him in the dark kitchen, noisily chugging glasses of water.

‘ _Lumos_ ,’ Teddy muttered, irritated that he would have to lug Jamie’s sodden arse into bed _again_ ; he really ought to have a talk with the prick about his drinking.

‘Teddy!’ Jamie called out delightedly, blinking rapidly in the abrupt light.

Ted froze in the doorway, because his friend looked thoroughly debauched. He was wearing a skin-tight white T-shirt and black jeans so tight Ted could see the curves of his leg muscles – bloody hell, he did not know Jamie even owned clothes like this. The shirt was ripped at the neckline, the reason obvious from the reddened marks on Jamie’s neck. Jamie’s fly was half done up, and Teddy realised in a lightning bolt that he could see a tuft of dark pubic hair. Jamie was not wearing any pants!

He tore his eyes away from his best friend’s crotch, not entirely sure about the heat that rose unbidden in his chest. He focused instead on Jamie’s flushed face. The berk dropped his glass into the sink, and stumbled over, his lips red and swollen from the snogging he had clearly been doing. Ted caught him by the shoulders before Jamie could walk into him, grimacing at the stench of alcohol, sweat and cigarette smoke. Jamie wrapped his large hands around Teddy’s wrists. In his human form, Teddy is a beanstalk to Jamie’s thick, muscular frame – something that used to bother Teddy when they were younger.

‘I snogged a bloke!’ Jamie announced, his green eyes shining with triumph.

Teddy stared at him. He was certain that Jamie said words, but his mind was unable to grasp them. _I snogged a bloke!_ _Snogged a bloke! A bloke! Bloke!_

‘What?’

‘It was a bachelor party for a gay couple – you know, Shaun and Kyung? Yeah, they held their bachelor party together, which rather defeated the purpose, but that was what they wanted, and they did it at the club where they met – a _gay_ club. I had no blooming idea what to wear, so I had to borrow something from Kyung,’ Jamie laughed, breaking his hold on Teddy to gesture to his body. ‘I look fucking ridiculous, don’t I? But it worked for some reason! It’s barmy, but one of their friends came on to me, and I thought he was bloody fit, and –’ He laughed again, shrugging. ‘I _am_ bi after all, who knew?’

‘What?’ Teddy said again, rather helplessly.

‘Yeah!’ Jamie said cheerfully, grinning. ‘I just got my first blowjob from a bloke!’

Teddy’s mouth fell open, but he could not make a sound. He was not sure if he were even breathing. He looked at Jamie’s roughly-kissed lips, at the bite marks on his neck, and images flashed through his mind of a Jamie pushed up against a wall by a large, faceless man, moaning as the man shoved his hand down the front of Jamie’s jeans, tugging on Jamie’s – _no._

Teddy gasped, shaken by the hot rage that surged through him, the werewolf within him baying for blood, for fangs tearing into warm flesh, for the crunch of bones. He took a step back, seeing the confusion on Jamie’s face.

‘Teddy?’ Jamie asked, perplexed. ‘Didn’t I tell you I thought I could be bi?’

Teddy shook his head, unable to speak for fear that when he opened his mouth, a wolf’s growl would come spilling out. He took another step back. Jamie reached out, a little lost.

‘I thought I did,’ he said beseechingly. ‘I’m sorry – bloody hell, I gave you a shock. I’m sorry, I –’

Teddy shook his head again, because the wolf had risen higher within him than he had ever experienced when it was not full moon. He felt as if he might really sprout claws and fangs if he stood here any longer, seeing the marks of another man on Jamie, smelling another man’s cum on Jamie – _fuck!_ Teddy spun around and fled, locking the door to his room and refusing to open no matter how hard Jamie pounded on the door.

Things were a trifle awkward after that, but it seemed Jamie had decided to pretend he could not remember anything of that night, and Teddy was more than happy to go along with that. He could never let Jamie know how close it had been for the werewolf to come ripping out, just because he could not bear the thought of Jamie in another man’s arms.

 _Idiot_ , Teddy thinks. _Don’t think about that_ now _!_ Not when he _is_ a wolf. Jamie has not talked about snogging or dating a man since then, although he has no shortage of women. Ted won’t ask him about it; he isn’t sure if it is worse to hear the details of his dates – it’s bad enough hearing about him with women – or to leave it to his lurid imagination.

Jamie is silent, watching the great wolf in front of him for a reaction. But how does Ted tell him not to be a bloody idiot, that he doesn’t need Jamie to understand his pain, he just needs him to be there? Teddy can only shake his head. Jamie opens his mouth, but before he can say something stupid again, Ted puts his paws on Jamie’s shoulders and shakes his head again emphatically.

‘What, you don’t want me to be sorry? Or do you forgive me?’ Jamie asks with a little laugh.

Ted growls, jabbing his snout hard against Jamie’s chest. The other man laughs again, a genuine, rumbling laugh that slides into Teddy’s chest like gentle spring sunlight.

‘All right, all right, I _think_ I get your point. No saying sorry, yeah?’ Jamie is reaching out, and he touches Teddy’s snout. He hesitates, looking questioningly at Ted. ‘Is this okay?’

Teddy, suffused by the heat that spirals out from that single point of contact, his skin prickling pleasurably, barely manages a nod. Jamie grins, and leans forward with both hands. He slides both hands through Teddy’s thick, damp fur, chuckling in amusement.

‘You’re just a big, fluffy dog, aren’t you?’ he teases, running his hands behind Teddy’s ears and down his neck. ‘Merlin, you’re so _fluffy_!’

It takes every ounce of Teddy’s self-control to stop himself from pouncing, because it feels good to be touched by Jamie; Morgana, it feels so good, like silk sliding over his skin, like dark chocolate melting on his tongue, like the trembling of sweat-beaded skin beneath his fingers. He cannot stop his maw from falling open, his tongue spilling out, a shuddery pant escaping. There is heat coiling in his belly.

Jamie does not seem to notice. Why would he? In their three years of living together, the younger man has no more noticed Teddy than he would a table. This is perhaps a natural consequence of their having grown up together; nothing is less sexy than the older sibling who nags at him to ring his mum.

Teddy knows that as the older one, he should have kept his emotions in check. He should only want to protect Jamie as a brother, as a friend; and should not want to push Jamie down and tear at his clothes with his claws and lick him down from neck to trembling toes – _Merlin’s fucking balls._ He underestimated the strength with which his human desires will spill over into his werewolf instincts. This is becoming very dangerous.

He pulls away from Jamie, rearing up on his hind legs. Jamie looks up, frowning in mild consternation. Fuck, but he does not want his best mate to think he is rejecting him when he cannot explain himself. Merlin’s balls, even if he _can_ explain himself, he knows he will not – because how could he even start to say _I’m sorry, Jamie. It’s just that I want you so fucking much that I feel it when I’m a beast too, and it’s so much harder to control an animal’s primal urge to fuck the person it so desperately desires_? Jamie has not started running yet, but he would if he hears that.

For a moment, Teddy simply stares at the man he loves. Jamie returns his gaze, his frown melting away. He looks uncertain now; Teddy can always read him like a scroll, whether he is a toddler asking for cuddles, a teenager demanding attention, or a friend reaching out for advice. Sometimes, he thinks Jamie can read him just as well. He wishes this is one of those times. _I know you see a monster, Jamie, but you see_ me _, don’t you? I don’t want these feelings. I wish I can be a better friend to you. I wish –_

Jamie’s eyes flick downwards, and something like a Stunner pierces through Teddy’s chest. Jamie’s mouth falls open, and he looks back up quickly at Teddy, because despite Teddy’s best efforts, his wolf body has a mind of its own, and his dick is peeking through its sheath, half-hard. Jamie is stiff, his shoulders drawn up slightly, a blush spreading across his cheeks. He looks down again, and Teddy feels his gaze tangible as a breath across his skin. His dick twitches slightly with interest, heat tightening low in his belly.

Impossible thoughts are chasing themselves around Teddy's mind, his emotions rioting for dominance in his chest – disbelief, exhilaration, bewilderment, doubt. He is imagining things, he has to be. His desperation is so potent, he is reading fantasies into Jamie’s every action. The other man could simply be embarrassed; how mortifying is it to realise that his innocent act of stroking his mate’s head has inadvertently aroused him? Then Jamie exhales, bringing a trembling hand to his mouth, gazing up at Teddy from under his lashes, and Teddy feels as if he has swallowed a vat of Felix Felicis.

He feels that he is moving through liquid sunlight, warm and sweet on his tongue as the taste of what is unmistakeably desire in the air. He thought at the start that Jamie would be scared, but there has never been the acrid tang of fear. He smells musk, and honey, and ripe strawberries. Jamie _wants_ him. Jamie wants _him_. The awareness is paralysing, wrapping chains around his limbs and holding him to the spot, because – what should he do?

‘Teddy,’ Jamie says his name like an entreaty. ‘Teddy. I’m sorry. I … I should have known better. I don’t … I don’t want our friendship to change, please, _please_. You are the most important friend I have. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to – I know you don’t see me this way, and I tried – I really tried to stop myself but I – I couldn’t. Teddy, please don’t leave me.’

Teddy is moving, feeling more natural in his werewolf body than he ever has in a while. He pushes Jamie down, the other man falling backwards with a gasp. Jamie’s wand flies out of his hand, clattering against something across the room. Teddy pins Jamie’s arms under his enormous clawed hands, growling, as he opens his maw over Jamie’s neck. Jamie makes a strangled noise, trying to yank out of Teddy’s hold, but a werewolf’s strength is insurmountable by a mere human.

‘Ted, what -’

Teddy runs his tongue down the length of Jamie’s throat, his fangs pressing against his skin lightly. Jamie’s warm skin tastes of summer berries and elf-made wine. Jamie gasps, his throat convulsing, and he struggles harder, kicking his heels against the floor.

‘Wait, Teddy, no, don’t. This isn’t you! It’s the wolf! Stop, stop!’

And that freezes the blood in Teddy’s veins, dampening any fire simmering in his groin. He throws himself backwards, scampering on all fours like the animal he is for the other side of the room, where he squeezes himself between the heavy, four-poster bed and the far wall. He curls up, wrapping his tail around himself and whining in distress – the best he can do to express his dismay and frustration.

He lost control. He has wanted and wanted Jamie for so long that it is no longer unusual, but familiar to feel an ache in his chest whenever he looks at the other man. The moment Jamie shows the slightest _hint_ that he could return his feelings, Teddy … gives in to the beast. It is ridiculous to think that Jamie could be scared of Teddy leaving, when Teddy has given his friend so many more reasons to do the same.

The room is silent. Teddy hears only Jamie’s rapid breathing, and Hogsmeade village quiet around the cottage. It takes a while for Jamie to steady his breathing, and when he is calm, he slowly gets to his feet.

‘Teddy?’ he calls.

Teddy curls up tighter. Weariness and the Wolfsbane Potion are heavy in his limbs. He should just go to sleep. Go to sleep and wake up and pretend none of this ever happened.

‘Teddy. Teddy, do you … want me too?’ Jamie asks, his voice strong and clear.

Teddy looks up. He sees Jamie standing by the window, the moonlight stealing in through the bars and painting the floor in black lines. Jamie stands with his fists clenched by his sides, his green eyes dark and piercing. Teddy opens his mouth, but he does not have words. Jamie opens his mouth, releasing his fists and spreading his hands open.

‘Because I want you, Teddy. I’ve wanted you for such a long time,’ Jamie whispers. ‘More than anything in this bloody world.’

Teddy has no words, but Jamie does, and he says it clearly enough for the both of them. Keeping his gaze on Jamie, Teddy crawls onto the bed, which creaks beneath his weight. He sits up, calling to him in a whine, stretching out a hand. Jamie hesitates for a beat before walking over. He puts a shaking hand into Teddy’s, his hand small and pale and human in the rough, bristly pad of Teddy’s grey-furred werewolf hand. He looks up, their eyes meeting.

And this is one of the moments Teddy knows Jamie reads him perfectly too.

Teddy closes his hand around Jamie’s, and pulls him in slowly. This time, Jamie goes into his embrace willingly, kneeling on the bed between Teddy’s legs, his arms looped around Teddy’s neck. Teddy closes his eyes, his mind dizzy with the headiness of Jamie’s unmistakeable scent – a mixture of Quidditch leathers, grass and soap.

‘Has it … I wish I can ask you when it started for you,’ Jamie says. ‘But I guess I can just ask you tomorrow.’ He laughs, a light lilting laugh silvery in the moonlight.

Teddy hums, savouring the touch of Jamie beneath his palms. He keeps his eyes closed, because this cannot be real. He cannot be in his werewolf form, holding the man he has dreaming of for the past two years, his lover gently running his fingers through his fur, emanating acceptance and gratitude. How is this possible? He knows Jamie must be listening to his heartbeat, his face pressed against his wide chest.

Jamie’s fingertips trace _Incendio_ into Teddy’s skin, igniting warmth wherever he touches. Teddy shivers, trying not to think too much, but it is hopeless, because he can hear Jamie’s breath quickening, and he catches the scent of musk and honey. He doesn’t move; he cannot afford to make another mistake after he has shoved Jamie down like that earlier. When he does not have words, his actions will count for a hundred times more.

So, it is Jamie who takes the lead, as he always does, in the calm, certain manner Teddy so admires about the other man. Jamie tilts his head back, his face sombre, his gaze considering. ‘I don’t know how to snog werewolves,’ he says seriously. ‘So you’ll have to excuse me for being a little sloppy for now.’

Teddy blinks. Before he can form a sentence in his mind, Jamie reaches up and presses his lips against Teddy’s snout, pressing the long, hard length of his body against Teddy, his arms tightly twined around Teddy’s neck. _Lumos Solem_ bursts bright and golden through Teddy’s chest, and heat stirs heavy within him. One hand on Jamie’s back, he presses the dark-haired man backwards into the bed.

He opens his maw, exhaling a pant, his tongue rolling out. Jamie shudders, and leans into the pillows, exposing the length of his neck. The look in his eyes, dark and sultry, wrenches Teddy in. He licks the length of Jamie’s neck, from beneath his chin to his collarbone, slowly, tasting the warmth, scenting the soap he used earlier. His mind is buzzing with the intoxication of Jamie’s scent – what he has only ever caught whiffs of, now he can fill his entire consciousness with the man he adores.

Teddy runs his hand down the length of Jamie’s chest, a claw catching on the edge of the T-shirt and ripping it down the middle. Jamie laughs breathlessly. ‘You could have just told me to take it off, you berk,’ he says with mock outrage, but pulls off the pieces of his shirt anyway. ‘Merlin, Ted, I can’t believe this is happening. Aren’t you … weirded out that I want to fuck you as a wolf?’

Teddy shivers deliciously at those words: _I want to fuck you._ He shakes his head empathetically, and leans in, pressing his snout into the crook of Jamie’s neck and breathing heavily. Teddy is holding himself above Jamie with one arm braced on the bed above Jamie’s head. He slowly works his hand down Jamie’s naked chest, his eyes fixed on the other man’s flushed face, as Jamie groans, arching his back upwards, pressing himself harder against the thick bristly pad of Teddy’s hand.

‘ _Merlin_ ,’ Jamie whispers, his eyes fluttering shut.

 _Unbelievable_ , Teddy thinks, but this is happening. This is real. His mind spinning with unreality, he touches his tongue to Jamie’s neck, tasting the heat and brine of desire, as his hand trails downwards. Jamie obligingly jerks his hips upwards, his cock hard and hot against Ted’s palm, a guttural groan spilling out of his open mouth. He grabs Teddy’s arm, his fingers sinking into the fur, keeping Ted’s hand in place.

 _Jamie, you horny piece of shit._ Teddy’s dick has emerged fully from its sheath, red and pulsing with heat. Both his human and werewolf sides have never been in more harmonious agreement than this moment, when he is trembling with thought-obliterating desire. He pulls his hand away from Jamie’s rutting, eliciting a disappointed growl from the other man, and moves downwards to straddle Jamie’s legs.

He rears up for a moment to take in the sight of his best friend half-naked and languid with lust on the bed, dark curly hair wild and messy against a plush, white pillow. Jamie opens his eyes, turning his head towards Teddy, and those green eyes darkened with desire are enough to drive Teddy to hurl caution to the wind and rip off those bloody trousers, spread those thighs apart, and ram his throbbing dick in – _no_. No. Even though he is rapidly losing control of his thoughts, Teddy’s core is the desperate need to protect Jamie.

He growls, squeezing his eyes shut briefly, his hips inadvertently driving his cock leaking pre-cum into the unsatisfactory smooth sheets. _Control, control yourself,_ he thinks, unable to make sense of much else, so intense is his desire. He opens his eyes again to see Jamie raise himself on his elbows, his mouth open to say something. Teddy hooks his claws on the waistband of Jamie’s trousers and yanks it down together with his pants, and Jamie gasps instead, his cock springing free and its head wet with pre-cum.

Teddy wraps his tongue around Jamie’s cock, tasting his cum salty and heavy.

‘ _FUCK_ ,’ Jamie hisses, his head falling back, jerking his hips upwards and driving his dick deeper into Teddy’s maw. ‘Oh, fuck, fuckfuckfuck – _Teddy._ ’

The sound of his name whispered so desperately, so hot with desire renders Teddy incapable of thought. There is only the want, the need throbbing thick and hard in his belly, between his thighs. Teddy licks downwards, his tongue finding Jamie’s puckered hole, which pulses beneath his ministrations. Jamie cries out, his body arching, his fists clenched.

Abruptly, he pushes Teddy’s head away. ‘You’re taking too long,’ he says, his voice unsteady, his green eyes bright. ‘ _Accio._ ’ Wand in hand, he wordlessly conjures lube in his palm. Teddy watches in awe and amazement, as Jamie begins to work himself open, his fingers moving between his splayed-open thighs. Ted feels a rush of amused affection; _of course_ Jamie takes charge even in the bedroom. The room is loud with the delightfully filthy noise of squishing movement and Teddy’s rapid panting. Teddy palms his hard, leaking dick, his groan coming out more as a low, rumbling growl.

After what feels like an eternity, Jamie tosses his wand aside and opens his arms wide. He meets Teddy’s eyes fearlessly. ‘I’m ready,’ he says. ‘Come and fuck me, Ted.’ And that is more than enough to drive Teddy over the edge.

The werewolf emerges: he pushes Jamie’s legs apart, lifting his bum off the bed, and, holding the other man up effortlessly, he slides his painfully hard dick into Jamie’s wet warmth. He almost comes, right then and there, because Jamie is moaning and twitching beneath him, cursing colourfully and incoherently. The air around them crackles with magic; somehow, Ted’s werewolf side is no longer quailing from the touch of Jamie’s wizard magic. Sparks are playing across Ted’s fur, melting into his skin.

‘ _Move_ ,’ Jamie snarls. ‘Fuck me hard, Teddy!’

 _Animal_ – the word skitters across Teddy’s overloaded mind, because Jamie is absolutely bestial at this point, his body quivering beneath Teddy’s palms. His lover has given the command, so Teddy moves, his large hands on Jamie’s thighs, his claws pressing into the skin. Jamie lifts his head. Keeping his eyes on Teddy, he wraps his hand around his own dick, mewling, as Teddy thrusts into him.

Teddy’s tongue is lolling out of his gaping maw, drool dribbling out. There is no need for dignity in this bed, in this room filled with the wanton noise of sweat-slicked bodies slapping against each other, the susurration of skin against skin, and their combined cacophony of moans and growls.

Teddy is cresting, the tension stretched taut in his belly and in his balls. Jamie’s eyes flash at him, honest in their overwhelming desire and adoration and gratitude, and Teddy cries out, driving in deep, his knot locking him in place, as his cock pulses. Jamie is crying out as well – Teddy hears his name – and he is coming into his fist, his cum spilling out pearly-white between his fingers.

For a moment, there is stillness – nothing, but their panting breaths. Then Jamie is laughing, because he is still joined to Teddy by his knot, and he can still feel Teddy’s length throbbing in his arse – something he says with a note of astonishment. He turns himself over onto his side, so that Teddy can lie on the bed next to him. Teddy wraps his arms around Jamie, breathing heavily, his cock buried deep into his lover’s warmth, waiting for his wolf body to calm down.

Jamie nestles into Teddy’s embrace, humming in pleasure. Teddy feels warm and comforted – embarrassingly innocent sensations after such a desperate fucking. He feels sated, and he is whole once more. There is no human Teddy, and disgusting monstrous werewolf Teddy. They are simply different facets of him, and Jamie has shown him that it is possible to accept with open arms every part of him – wolf or not. He closes his eyes.

When he opens them again, sunlight is streaming in through the window, and he is a skinny, naked human in a nest of tangled sheets that smell heavily of sex. He is also alone. He sits up immediately, his heartbeat ratcheting up. Before he can panic, the door opens and Jamie walks into the room, a towel draped around his waist. He grins when he sees Teddy.

‘Good morning, lover,’ Jamie says cheerfully, tossing the towel aside and jumping into bed again. ‘I went to clean myself up. How are you feeling this morning?’

Teddy blinks at him. After an entire night of having conveyed their feelings without so many words, he feels disoriented to have to use his words again. He takes long enough to put his words together for Jamie’s blithe confidence to fade slightly. _You blithering idiot,_ Teddy scolds himself, and reaches out to grab Jamie’s hand.

‘Your question last night,’ he says, his voice hoarse. ‘I’ve wanted you for bloody years, but I thought you were straight, and we are practically related, and I didn’t think I stood a chance of you ever wanting to fuck boring old Teddy.’

Jamie bursts into laughter. ‘ _You_? Boring? Sod off, mate! I don’t think our lives are going to be boring at any rate after last night, don’t you?’

Teddy returns his grin. ‘Probably not.’

Jamie leans in, and presses his warm lips against Teddy’s. Teddy grunts, surprised by the fission of heat that spirals directly to his groin. He pulls back slightly, and asks: ‘What do you say to you fucking me as a human?’

‘You need only ask,’ Jamie smirks, and leans in.


End file.
